


Music Taste

by Ereri_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Music Taste, Boy Love, Crush, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fucking Eren, He is such a dork, Japanese music, Levi is half japanese, M/M, Music, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can he say? Eren loves japanese music. Sure, he hasn't the slightest idea what the words mean, but still. The problem is, Levi does know what the words mean. How is that a problem? You see, Eren (unbeknownst to him) has a very bad taste in music. So, when Levi listens to the brat's favorite song, he can't help but be mentally scarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Taste

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PROBABLY WAY TOO MUCH CUSSING (oh well)
> 
> This work was inspired by tumblr user: pickletea ~ Ok, she suggested this and well, I mean, how could I resist? ;) Link to Eren's song: http://youtu.be/eY0s7sS2B7Q

Okay, so here's the thing: Eren likes Japanese music 

Sure, he has no clue what it's saying, because he'll be damned if he is about to go learn a whole fucking language, but there's something about the beat. It's so... Thrilling? He's not sure if that's the right word, but all he knows is that it makes him feel invincible. 

Anyway, here he was, in the rec room of his college dorm, sitting on the couch alone, listening to Japanese music through some headphones. He was subtly nodding his head to the beat- the song just changed to one of his favorites- so focused on his book that he didn't notice someone sit down next to him. 

Now, Levi isn't an expert on electronics, or anything; but still, he's pretty sure your headphones are supposed to actually be plugged into your iPod. Somehow, it seems Eren didn't get the message, because here he was, earbuds in, music blaring from his phone's speaker for all to hear. 

This usually wouldn't have bothered Levi, he was pretty good at blocking out annoying shit like that, but then... Then, he started listening to the lyrics, and shit, if his face wasn't burning he didn't know what was. 

"The hole down there is surprisingly exceptional,  
This wall called 'gender' is in the way," The song was only about ten seconds in, and Levi found himself subconsciously translating the lyrics to English (he's half Japanese). 

"Dick as thick as pole,  
I penetrate it in you,  
As I reach my peak."

You could say that Levi was mildly horrified, and possibly mentally scarred. 

"It's hotter down there,  
Hotter than body heat,  
I continue to grope my *****."

You know, Levi honestly didn't take Eren for this kind of guy, but you know what they say: you think you know somebody...

"I wonder when I'll be able to come?"

And then you hear their music library, and you wish you could cut your ears off, and scratch that memory from your brain. 

"Sweet concentrated milk,  
And creamy mushroom soup,  
Without leaving a drop,  
Let's drink it all up."

As the song went on, Levi's horror only grew, and by the end of it disgust was clear on his face. (It was a lot of emotion for Levi.)

"You just mentally scarred me for life, brat."

"Ah!" Eren squealed, turning to Levi with wide eyes, "Gosh, you scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, well, at least your innocence is still in tact." Levi sneered. Okay, sure, it's not like he was necessarily 'innocent' before, but now he could say for sure that he no longer had a single bit of his purity unscathed. 

"What do you mean?" Eren questioned, tilting his head to the side cutely. 

*Levi's thoughts* Holy shit, I want to drink every drop of his creamy mushroom soup and- 

Okay, back the fuck up. When did Levi become such a pervert? I'll tell you fucking when. When he overheard Eren fucking Jaeger's shitty music, that's when. 

"You had your music playing out loud, brat. Do you even know what that shit says?" Levi glared, his facial expression undoubtedly vicious. 

Eren squirmed in his seat, "Um, no? Why? Can you tell me?" He sounded almost curious- and hold the fucking phone because Levi is not supposed to think he looks so adorable right now. 

"Tch, like those words would ever leave my mouth. Look it up, brat." Levi suggests, and a sense of dread settles over Eren when he sees the look on the Senior's face. He wants revenge, that much Eren could tell. 

Exactly what for, Eren hadn't a clue, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. 

~~~~

Well, shit. 

Find out, he did. 

Levi seemed to be having way too much fun with this; watching the kid's face twist this way and that, a permanent blush on his face as he read the lyrics. 

"Oh my fuck, is that really what it says?" Eren turned to Levi after he finished reading the lyrics through, silently pleading for him to say it was a joke. 

"Yep." Fat chance, Eren. Levi's not about to lie down at your fucking feet after you made him listen to that bullshit. 

Eren let out a string of curses, burying his face in his hands and curling in on himself. He was so embarrassed he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, he couldn't believe he listened to something so... Lewd. 

Sure, he wasn't exactly a virgin (he is 19, after all), and he might not be what you would call 'straight', but this. This was over the top. Even worse, Levi had heard it, and now he probably thought Eren was some kind of sicko. 

"I can't believe you listened to that shit everyday without even knowing what it says." Levi grumbled for the millionth time, smirking when the brunette shrunk even smaller. 

"I know!" Eren squeaked, his voice coming out embarrassingly high. Whatever, it's not like it mattered anyway, he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than he is now. 

"Hey, Jean!" 

Spoke too soon. Eren's head snapped up immediately to Levi, who was smirking with a hand cupped around his mouth as he shouted across the room. 

"Don't you dare." Eren growled, and the look on his face almost made Levi stop with fear of what the brat might be capable of. Almost. 

"Come look at Eren's favorite song!" Levi laughed as he caught the pillow that Eren through at him in one hand, "Too late, now, kid."

~~~~

Soon, every person in the whole damn school was huddled around the laptop, all blushing and reading the lyrics to Eren's 'favorite song', as Levi liked to call it. 

Speaking of Levi, he was currently being beaten to a pulp by Eren, who decided to verify that a pillow could be a very deadly weapon by testing it out on Levi's stupid, raven haired, head. 

"Okay, okay!" Levi laughed, a full blown smile on his face, but it quickly died down when he saw Eren drop the pillow, "What are you doing?"

Eren lifted his hands in the air, his fingers wiggling intimidatingly as they neared Levi's sides. 

"No. Stop." He didn't stop. "I swear, I will castrate you, you little shit-"

Levi was cut off by his own laughter, which boomed through the room loudly. Eren's hands moved intricately on his sides, and Levi tried to squirm out from under the boy, but his legs had a firm grip on Levi's waist. 

"Eren, I'm serious." Levi gasped, trying (and failing) to kill his own smile, "If you lay another finger on me, I swear-"

Levi was cut off again when Eren found his most ticklish spot: his belly button. Or, the area around it, that is. Levi could only try to breathe as long, slender fingers dug into his tummy (yes, I used the word tummy, deal with it). 

Levi finally managed to wiggle one arm free, and suddenly he came with the best bad idea ever. He reached up his free hand, grabbed Eren by the collar, and pulled him down. 

Poor kid never saw it coming. One minute, he was tickling Levi. The next minute, he was kissing Levi.

To be fair, it was the best kiss he's ever had, though it took him a second to get over his shock and kiss the bastard back. 

They sat there for what seemed like ages, but was probably only seconds. In a world of bliss, time is lost. All Levi knew was that fuck, Eren's lips are soft, and he can just imagine what they would feel like somewhere else, and- where the fuck are his lips. 

Levi's eyes snapped open, ready to kill whoever separated them with his glare alone. Surprise, surprise. It was Mikasa. (Fucking bitch, who does she think she is? Taking away his Eren. Tch.)

But as she dragged Eren away by his hair, Eren mouthed two words to Levi, and suddenly he wasn't so angry anymore. 

"Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Shitty ending. Whatever. (It's hard, okay?)


End file.
